maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Animated Marginals
This is the page where little, short cartoons called Animated Marginals will be put. Usually the first one of each episode appears after the first segment. The second appearance of this segment comes later on in the episode, or after Spy vs. Spy. Season 1 Animated Marginals Avaturd/CSiCarly *Man puts up a picture but gets sucked in (Also note that The Cat's music was played during this). *Tarzan swings but falls down and gets eaten by lion. TransBoreMores/Groan Wars *Spider catches fly cowboy style. *Boy blows bubble gum but gets popped instead. 2012 Dalmatians/Grey's in Anime *Chefs play ping pong with meatball as a ball. *Vikings throw cannons at castle. Star Bleech/uGlee *Man tries to find a spot to put a sign that says Danger! Quicksand! *Doctor has pain in the groin while patient has one foot up. Wall•E•Nator/Extreme Renovation: House Edition - Superman's Fortress of Solitude *Lion trainer cleans Lion's breath. *Man plays violin and then sleeps. Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End/Batman Family Feud *Cavemen draw with animals. *Man chokes while bird poops on bed. Cliffordfield/Big Time Rushmore *Guy gets milk from cows to extinguish fire. *People in a pile, crying and whining and one person says Gesundheit for person with snot. (Also note that there is a bicycle hanging from wire) Fantastic Megan Fox/Mad vs. Wild *Baby paints a masterpiece while man paints a drawing. (the baby drew Mona Lisa) *Knight creeps up on dragon not knowing that the face he sees is his tail. I Love You, Iron Man/Ben 10 Franklin *Man walks by while homeless man plays music man switches hat. *Man tries to get fish from building from up top. (called fly fishing) Class of the Titans/Zeke and Lex Luthor *Man tries to fly kite but does not know he only has string of the kite. Boy yells Hey, I think you forgot something! *Alfred E. Neuman tap dances and gets only his head pulled away. Another cane yanks away the rest of his body. S'Up/Mouse M.D. *Boy kisses dog but on wrong side. *Burger gets women to fall back into monster's hands. DaGrinchy Code/Duck *Man blows leaves back and in the same position. *Boy swings golf ball at man's eye. Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney/Malcolm in the MIddle Earth *Man puts up sign (for sale) for buildings that are close to an erupting volcano. *Miss Universe Pageant containing women...... and aliens. Pokémon Park/WWER *The truck pulls the car but the truck broke in half *Alfred waiting for ducks on air but ducks walking on ground So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance/Yo Gagga Gagga! *A man walking past mice that are about to hit him with a club *An astronaut at a sign "You Are Here" The Straight A-Team/Gaming's Next Top Model *Jack in the Box Scares Woman *Man was Hunting but Animals Look Like A Tower The Buzz Identity/Two and a Half Man *Man looking up the tall building about to sneeze *Speedboat sinks with alien on island Are You Karate Kidding Me?/The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air *Boy fishing but Drained the Ocean *The Hose on the WRONG way Hops/Naru-210 *Alfred watches sunset, but the sun goes into the water, surprising him *Man dates woman during a circus KoBee Movie/Law and Ogre *Man climbs girl's hair but girl begins to cut it. *Alfred hits fly with flyswatter but flies with it. Pooh Grit/Not-a-Fan-a-Montana *Alfred lights a rocket but he gets blasted off *Man and Woman at big table The Social Netjerk/Smallville: Turn off the Clark *Alfred feeds bread to birds only for a big bird to eat him. *People flying kites and one kite is flying a person. Twigh School Musical/Avenger Time *Alfred painting the sun not knowing that there are monsters fighting each other. *Mailman avoids dogs by walking on stilts. ArThor/The Big Fang Theory *Alfred opens umbrella but rain comes from it instead from the cloud *Prisoner digging through hole but meets another prisoner escaping Ribbitless/The Clawfice *Man draws an 8 on ice using skates but Alfred changes it to him kissing the girl. *Mailman delivers mail but has to get over the water to deliver the mail to the guy on the island. Guy says "Over Here!" Force Code/Flammable *Alfred rides skateboard through truck and surprisingly still goes *Bird holds wire for other birds. Season 2 Animated Marginals Rio-A/Thomas The Unstoppable Tank Engine *Guy blows up paper bag in war. *Superman dropped his underwear. Super 80's/Captain America's Got Talent *Woodpecker pecks on Elephant's trunk. *Alfred the Magician reaches into his hat only to get suck in by a monster. Kung-Fu Blander/Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy *Man wearing a sombrero in the rain pulls plug to let rain out of his sombrero *Alfred was pumping his Bycycle's wheels when he puffs himself up and floats away. Pirates of the Pair of Tweens/Konan The Kardashian *Person Paints Man Then a Bunch Of Bees Gets Rid Of 1/2 His Body *Vampires Walk Away From Each Other Fast Hive/Minute To Flynn It * * Cowboys and Alien Force/Thunder LOLCats * * Trivia *In I Love You, Iron Man, Ben 10 Franklin, and throughout the last episode of season 1, Alfred E. Neuman has appeared in some of the animated marginals. *The Marginals are based on the "Drawn-Out Dramas" cartoons in MAD Magazine, which run under the Marginal Thinking Department of the magazine. More info is at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sergio_Aragonés#Marginals. *They are originally conceived and drawn out by Sergio Aragonés. Category:Cartoon segments Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments